


Don't Like Him

by brodylover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: prompt: "Why did you do it? Answer me you fool!" Blue Hawke x Fenris feel free to shoot me a message on my tumblr: whatsanapocalae if you have a sentence starter prompt. I'll be taking them all this week 11/28-12/03





	

Anders wasn’t typically allowed in Fenris’ mansion but the way he had swept in, a blanketed thing in his arms, there wasn’t really time for him to say no. The thing was large and cumbersome and, if it weren’t for the streaks of blue lightning dancing through his skin like injected Lyrium, Fenris wouldn’t have known how he could carry it.

Anders didn’t even take it very far, just dumped it onto the table, knocking away whatever was in the way. He hadn’t said a word and Fenris had followed him, ready to give him an earful, to make him take whatever he’d brought in and go. But then the mage was pulling the blanket away and Fenris could see what it was.

 

It was Hawke.

 

They were tinged purple, skin mottled and pale and quivering. Their eyes were closed, Their mouth barely open, and there was some dried blood on their lip, some flecks in their hair. Their hair, which was plastered against their skin. It didn’t take him long to tell that Hawke was hypothermic, and wet. He glared at Anders, demanding an explanation, but the mage, Justice as well, wasn’t paying him any attention. He was running his hands over Hawke’s body, heat seeping from his fingers, to warm them.

 

Fenris bit his lip, glared once more, and made his way over to the fireplace. He stoked the fire, mind racing, trying to come up with explanations. His mansion was closer to the water, yes, so that explained why Anders had brought them there, and it was the middle of winter, so he wasn’t too surprised by Hawke’s being cold, but none of that explained why they were wet.

 

They returned to the table, finding Anders still at work. If Anders was there at all. Fenris had been so distracted, hadn’t noticed that Anders was soaked through as well, that the blue tinge to his skin was from the cold, not just Justice. Idiots, the pair of them.

 

“There was an instance of violence,” the demon spoke, not stopping in its ministrations, “You’re friends did well, you would approve.”

 

“And they just happened to end up in the water?” Fenris crossed his arms over his chest. He wished he was wearing his armor. He didn’t like being so exposed around the demon.

 

“The adversaries pushed someone into the water to distract them. Hawke jumped in to get them. Anders jumped in to get Hawke.”

 

So the mage wasn’t completely useless.

 

Fenris pulled out a chair and sat, watching Justice get to work. Hawke was slowly gaining color back, their cheeks turning a bright red before fading to a more natural pigment. It was taking a long time. Justice was flickering though, blue flashing in his eyes and fingers, a little bit more dull with each moment. Fenris didn’t know much about how demons worked, or how Lyrium worked, he could tell though, that the demon was running low on energy.

 

“I’m going to draw a bath,” Fenris sighed, getting up once more, “It will warm them up faster than magic would anyway.”

 

The bathroom wasn’t too far away and Fenris filled it as hot as he could, taking the kettle back and forth from the fire as soon as it boiled. He could feel the demon watching him, but didn’t bother to react. They both had their jobs.

 

By the time the tub had filled and he was ready to get Hawke, Justice had run dry. The mage and the demon inside of him, had fallen into the chair that Fenris had left out, hardly moving. Anders’ skin was still cold, the shaking having not subsided in the least. Hawke though, was actually warm to the touch.

 

At this Fenris felt conflicted. He hated Anders and his demon friend, hated what they stood for, and had run the bath for Hawke. Hawke was going to be alright though, Justice had seen to that, and had neglected taking care of Anders because of it. Fenris couldn’t help but feel they had done that for his sake, somewhat.

 

He carried Hawke to the fireplace, undressed them and wrapped them in blankets. Then he took Anders into the bathroom, stripped him as best he could without actually looking at him, and dumped him into the tub.

 

Hawke was starting to wake when Fenris returned, but hadn’t moved. They couldn’t, not with how tightly they were bundled. Fenris sat in the armchair next to them, and looked down at them, trying to understand what had actually happened. The demon had told him, but it wasn’t enough, there were still a lot of gaps.

 

“What happened?” was the first question he asked.

 

Hawke just looked at him, shivered, and sighed.

 

“Tell me,” Fenris couldn’t stop the anger that was starting to creep into his voice. Hawke could have died, if it weren’t for the mage, they would have. He hated to thank a mage for anything, especially that mage.

 

“Don’t want you getting mad, Fen,” Hawke offered a weak smile, but nothing more.

 

“Well I think it’s a little too late for that,” his voice was becoming more and more a growl. He wanted to know what Hawke was thinking, what they thought was more important than they were, worth dying for. He wanted Hawke to know what would happen to him if they died. He wanted them to know how completely lost he would be.

 

Hawke didn’t say anything. Fenris felt something, not anger, but something else, that made his throat tight and his eyes burn. It was not a feeling he had often and anger was far better than whatever it was. “Why did you do it? Answer me you fool!“

 

“They were kids.” Hawke sounded distant and resigned, almost like they were about to fall back asleep. “Anders doesn’t want you to know. He thinks you’ll start approving of him or something and he knows how much you’ll resent that.”

 

“I promise I will not start liking that man or that thing inside of him.” And that was, unequivocally, a growl. There was no way that he could hide that.

 

“He heard someone talking and we followed it and some slavers had taken these kids and were going to sell them. I couldn’t just leave it alone.”

 

Fenris deflated, falling more limply in his chair. Of course. Of course if there were slavers involved Hawke would want to stop it. If children were involved it would be doubly so. Anders influence was a mystery though, especially with what he’d said, what he’d insinuated, about Fenris’ own past.

 

“Is that alright?” Hawke burrowed their nose into the blanket and asked with only their eyes showing over it.

 

Fenris nodded, “Yes, yes, that’s alright. For you. Still can’t stand the mage though.”

 

Hawke chuckled at that, “Good. I’m sure he’ll like that you still hate one another.”

 

Hawke fell back asleep after that, albeit slower and much more comfortably. Fenris watched them, the light flickering against their skin, their nose turning red and their cheeks pink, a little too warm, perfect. And he thanked Anders, mentally, for what he’d done, for turning Hawke down that path as well as for saving them. He hated the mage but, perhaps, he hated him slightly less.


End file.
